The Multiple Personalities of Regulus Black
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus Black has little problem. He has feelings for his brother Sirius's best friend James Potter. But that isn't his only problem he has another one. One where he has more than one personality. What will happen when one takes over? Who will save James Potter? And where is the real Sirius Black?


**Hey everyone. This story is written for both Performing Arts: Halloween Monologues assignment, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's World Mental Health Day on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Performing Arts: Halloween Monologues I wrote for Task 2 which was to write about someone assuming someone else's identity. For World Mental Health Day I wrote for prompt 7. Write about dissociative identity disorder (multiple personality disorder). Warnings for kidnapping and bullying. Word count is 684. I hope you all enjoy The Multiple Personalities of Regulus Black.**

"Do you think he'll notice the difference between us?" Regulus asked smirked over his shoulder at his bound and chained brother. "I mean we don't look that different. Do we, Siri?"

Sirius let a few muffled curses through the gag over his mouth.

"Oh," Regulus looked shocked at Sirius, "and you kiss our mother with that mouth." He walked over to the door of the broom closet he was set to leave Sirius in taking on the personality of his older brother. "I'll give our boy your regards, big bro."

He heard a muffled f you from his brother and laughed as turning back to look at Sirius with a smirk.

"Hopefully that'll be what James is thinking," he smirked at the thought.

Walking out of the closet Regulus went off in search of the rest of the Marauders. He knew they'd probably be by the lake. "That's where we usually hang out," he muttered in Sirius's head space.

"Sirius," came a voice from behind him sending tingles down his spine and into his every corner of his being, "wait up."

Stopping in his tracks Regulus turned to find the object of his obsession racing up to him. As James Potter skidded to a halt next to Regulus, Regulus felt a heat radiate through him at the closeness of the other boy.

"Hey James," Regulus said slipping into a perfect imitation of Sirius's voice. "What's up?"

"Not much," James said grabbing his arm. "I thought you said you were going to meet me out by the lake so that we can think up some pranks to pull on Snivellus?"

"I did. I was just on my way down to the lake."

"So I was thinking maybe we pull a prank that ends up with Snivellus in the lake. What do you think of that?"

Regulus smirked knowing that his brother would love that. "That's perfect," he told James wracking his mind for the nickname his brother had for James. He'd seen it in one of their letters to each other. "Prongs, but how do we go about getting him to the lake?"

"Evans," James replied saying her name like it was the name of a goddess and not some Muggle-born. "He's apparently her best friend. We invite her to the lake with us and she will more than likely invite Snivellus."

"But we hate the greasy git. Why would we want to hang out with him?"

"It will only be until we get him in the lake."

"I guess you're right, Prongsie." Regulus liked the way any of James's name tasted on his tongue.

"You alright, Padfoot?" James asked in concern watching him. "You seem a bit distracted today."

Regulus nodded his head hoping that nothing went wrong with his plan. "I'm fine," he told James. "Just thinking more about the plan to get Snivellus in the lake." When James went back to his own thoughts Regulus trailed behind him. Regulus's eyes roamed up and down the other boy from behind. He couldn't help what his mind was telling him. Right? He couldn't help that his mind was telling him he was attracted to James Potter. And he certainly couldn't help liking the fact that Sirius and he looked so much alike. That way no one would suspect that most of the stuff Sirius did was actually him.

"Padfoot," James stopped waiting for him to catch up, "you must be having some good thoughts, mate? Any good pranks coming to mind?"

All Regulus's questions about his personality disorder went flooding out of his mind at James's soft smirk. Nodding he went into an animated story that was supposed to be his current thought process. Maybe he'd tell James at a later time what he'd really been thinking about but not right now.

"Hey, guys, wait up," called Remus as he and Peter raced to catch up with them.

Regulus mentally groaned in frustration. He'd have to find a way to get James on his own again before the real Sirius got loose and then he'd tell James Potter just how he felt about him.

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Multiple Personalities of Regulus Black.**


End file.
